Can we keep it?
by Diamarisanz
Summary: Gabe is followed by a puppy and isn't sure if Elena will let him keep it. He's encouraged by Mateo and Naomi and get's an unexpected request from Elena.


**Author's note: Wrote something for Gabe, little gabelene near the end. Enjoy, a review is appreciated!**

 **Spanish translations: Amiguito: little friend , Me tengo que ir: I have to go , cuidado: careful , hasta luego: see you later**

Gabe whistled as he walked along in the Mercado. He had just finished a quick visit to his parent's and was on his way back to the palace. Suddenly he heard barking. He looked down at the floor and at his feet he found a puppy.

The little one was wagging his tail and kept getting close to Gabe's boots.

The young Captain smiled and knelt. "Hey there amiguito." He started to pet the puppy's head. He was still small. His fur was brown, so were his eyes.

The pup started to lick Gabe's hand and wag his tail. Gabe smiled before ruffling its ears.

"Me tengo que ir." He said, standing up. "Adios."

He started to walk away. After three or four steps, the pup ran in between Gabe's legs.

"Woah! Cuidado." He said, picking the puppy up.

"I have to get back to work. Elena won't mind if I'm a few minutes late, but Estevan will lecture me on punctuality." He told the puppy before placing it back down. It whimpered and played with Gabe's boot.

"Aw come on, amiguito. You're cute but I have to go."

He proceeded to walk, and the puppy walked beside him. Gabe let him and sighed. They arrived at the stable were Fuego was. The puppy started to wag his tail and jump up and down.

"This is Fuego." Gabe introduced as he patted the horse's neck. He looked at the puppy, who was sitting still. He tilted his head and whimpered.

Gabe had to look away. _No. No Gabe. Don't even think about it._ He glanced at the puppy who had started to entertain its self by chasing his tail.

Gabe smiled. _Dang it!_

…

"Now, where shall we put you?"

 _Great, I'm talking to a puppy in the middle of the barracks._

Gabe held the puppy as he placed his satchel in his locker.

"Hey! Gabriel!"

 _Oh no._ Gabe thought. He quickly regained his composure as Rico walked towards him.

"Who is this little guy?" Rico asked. The puppy started to bark and wag his tail, so Gabe placed him on the floor.

"He followed me around the Villa Mercado. I brought him here, I wasn't sure on what to do." Gabe confessed.

Rico crouched down and patted the puppy's head.

"he could always stay here, Capitan. The guard could name him, and we could train him. What do think of the name….Rico Jr?"

Gabe stared at Rico in disbelief. "You really want to name him after you?" he asked.

Rico frowned. "No, you're right. It would be to much of a burden for the little one."

Gabe held back the urge to laugh.

"Tell you what, talk to the princessa. Surely, she will allow you to keep him. If so, we can choose a name then. Why would she say no to either face?" Rico stood up and winked before walking off.

Gabe blushed at the thought of Elena and realized the pup was staring at him.

"Come on, I'll show you the gardens."

…

"Gabe, I'm not blind. Neither is Mateo." Naomi crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Gabe's attempt at hiding the puppy behind him had failed. Mateo just laughed at the captain's denials.

"Fine." Gabe huffed. "He wouldn't leave me alone."

The puppy ran up to Naomi and Mateo and started yelp.

"Well, he is cute." Mateo said with a smile. "Have you named him?"

Gabe opened his mouth and then shut it. How was he supposed to name a pup if he didn't know if he could keep him?

"I'll take that as a no." Naomi said. "Talk to Elena. I'm sure she'll let the little guy stay."

"I'll ask her." Gabe said hesitantly. Would she agree? He didn't want to be unprofessional all because of a dog.

"See ya, Gabe." Naomi said, as she patted the dog.

"Um, my face is over here." He said.

Naomi stood up. "I know." She waved at both boys and walked off. Mateo shrugged.

"Let me know what happens. I must go to my workshop now. Hasta luego."

Gabe nodded as the wizard walked away. He looked down and saw the puppy yawn. He chuckled at the sight.

"Hey, I have an idea."

…

"Go boy!" Gabe yelled as he threw a stick.

The puppy barked and ran as fast as he could after the stick. Before even getting to it, the puppy started to roll in the soft green grass.

Gabe laughed and walked up the cachorro, who stood up and started wagging his tail. Gabe knelt, and the puppy jumped to lick his face.

Gabe was to busy laughing that he didn't notice when Elena walked up to him.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Oh boy." Gabe sighed and loosened his shoulders. It's okay. She won't mind the idea of the puppy, it would be good for everyone. Isabel might like him.

Gabe watched as the princess squealed upon seeing the puppy. She knelt in the grass and began to play with him.

"Gabe, how did this cachorrito get here?" She asked. "Que lindo eres!" Elena added, saying this to the little one.

"I found him in the Villa Mercado and he wouldn't leave me. Can we keep him? I mean! Naomi, Mateo and Rico were saying you wouldn't mind if he stayed here with us."

Elena looked up at him.

"Before you deny the idea." Gabe started. "The guard could train him, he would be well behaved and I'm sure Isabel would love having him here. She once told me she wanted a dog. Besides, I sure your abuela would love him too!"

"Gabe!" Elena laughed. "Relax, of course he can stay!" She stood up and smiled at Gabe. "On one condition."

Gabe grinned. "Yes! Whatever you want!"

"I get to help you pick a name."

Gabe blinked as Elena picked up the puppy.

"Uh, yeah sure! Anything you like princess." Gabe responded with a smile.

….

Elena and Gabe smiled at each other.

"So, it's decided." Gabe said with a grin as he ruffled the puppy's ears.

"Welcome to the palace, Buñuelo!" Elena exclaimed. "I sure Gabe will take good care of you."

Buñuelo began to lick Elena's face and made her laugh.

The young captain couldn't help but smile at the sight.


End file.
